Plan
Plan to osiemnasty odcinek pierwszego sezonu serii Bart 10. Streszczenie Bart i jego drużyna obmyśla plan walki z Dimetraxem i zyskuje w Szymonie Adriensonie nowego członka ekipy. Dzięki planom Zima i częścią zebranym przez kapitana drużyny oraz Parkera Szymon i Bianka zyskali nowe bronie (Bianka - Elektro Sztylety, a Szymon - Garrablasty). Wszyscy oprócz Barta przeszli także szkolenie w symulacji Zima. Fabuła Kiedy Bart, Bianka i Spiderman przybyli na miejsce, Zim i Star-Lord przyczepili już budynek szkoły z mieszkańcami do statku i czekali na resztę, kiedy już weszli wzlecieli powoli w górę i zatrzymali się w powietrzu. * Zim: Co dalej Bart? * Bart: Teraz musimy obmyślić plan działania i przygotować się. * Zim: Dimetrax jest potężnym przeciwnikiem, jak chcesz go pokonać? * Bart: Mówię ci że jeszcze nie wiem! Musimy się lepiej przygotować. * Zim: Super, czyli wisimy w powietrzu razem ze wszystkimi mieszkańcami Blackthorn nad głową najpotężniejszego przeciwnika jakiego spotkaliśmy i w dodatku nie mamy planu! * Bianka: Uspokój się Zim! Lepiej być tu w górze z drużyną niż tam na dole z Dimetraxem. Drzwi dzielące Ultra Speeda i szkołę otworzyły się, a przez nie wszedł Szymon. * Szymon: Dawno się nie widzieliśmy Bart. Słyszałem że potrzebna wam pomoc. * Bart: Cześć Szymi, oczywiście że się nam przyda pomoc, tylko będziecie musieli wszyscy potrenować. * Zim: A co z tobą? Czemu ty nie będziesz trenował? * Bart: Ja przeszedłem trening w innym wymiarze w ciężkim stanie po walce z kopią Dimetraxa, to chyba mi wystarczy. * Star-Lord: Dobra, musimy obmyślić ten plan. * Bart: Mam pewien pomysł, z tego co zauważyłem to jego moce biorą się z tego hełmu, więc kiedy go ściągniemy jedyne co mu zostanie to siła z którą sobie poradzimy, ale potrzebny nam lepszy sprzęt do walki. * Spiderman: Ale skąd chcesz teraz wytrzasnąć broń? Przecież nikt nie nosi przy sobie planów broni. * Zim: I tu się mylisz. Zim wyciągnął spod swojego pancerza plany jego Mechablastów i pokazał je drużynie. * Bart: Przecież to twoje Mechablasty. * Zim: Tak, będą potrzebne lekkie modyfikacje żeby mógł ich używać ktoś bez moich mocy ale to nie będzie trudne. A co do Bianki, umiesz używać sztyletów? * Bianka: Chyba tak. * Zim: Miałem kiedyś u siebie plany Elektro Sztyletów które duplikowały by się w nieskończoność dając możliwość rzucania nimi bez końca. * Bart: Czego potrzebujesz? * Zim: Do broni Szymona jakieś żelastwa do stopienia i źródło energii, a do sztyletów jakiś rękawic, kolejne źródło energii, a resztę części mam u ciebie w domu. * Bart: Ja i Spiderman pójdziemy po części, a wy zajmijcie się mieszkańcami i planem. Bart użył zegarka i przemienił się w Snare-oh, otworzył drzwi statku i razem ze Spidermanem skoczył na złomowisko. Dwójka bohaterów długo zbierała potrzebne przedmioty, Bart do rozciągniętych bandaży, a Parker do Pajęczyny. Kiedy uzbierali odpowiednio dużo materiałów poszli do domu Barta po resztę części po drodze niestety zobaczyli Dimetraxa szukającego mieszkańców, na szczęście dwójki stał do nich tyłem ale Bart wyczuł ryzyko, dał znak partnerowi, przemienił się, stworzył potężną falę dźwiękową która odepchnęła i przewróciła przeciwnika, po czym chwycił szybko żelastwo razem z Peterem i wielkim skokiem przeniósł się do swojego domu. * Spiderman: Jak nazwałeś tego kosmitę? * Bart: Szybkołak. * Spiderman: Całkiem niezłe. Myślisz że nas znajdzie? * Bart: Raczej nie, ale na wszelki wypadek pośpieszmy się i znajdźmy potrzebne rzeczy. Po dłuższym przeszukiwaniu pokoju Zima, Bart i Peter znaleźli wszystko czego potrzebowali więc Hydren ponownie użył zegarka i zmienił się w Jetray'a, a Spiderman użył sieci i znaleźli się po czasie w bazie. Zim przełożył złom do wielkiego naczynia i kazał zmienić się Bartowi w jednego z ognistych obcych i roztopić go, więc Hydren zmienił się w Inferno i zrobił to co kazał mu przyjaciel. Kiedy metal całkiem się roztopił przelał go do formy, a po zastygnięciu podłączył źródło energii ale urządzenie nie działało, pomimo tego wziął się za kolejną broń połączył części i kolejne źródło energii kablami a następnie z czarnymi rękawicami rękawicami. * Bianka: Dlaczego to nie działa? * Szymon: No właśnie. * Zim: Nie mam wystarczająco dobrych części żeby mogło aktualnie działać, ale Upgrade może to zmienić. * Bart: Się robi! Upgrade! Po przemianie w kosmitę nastolatek wszedł najpierw w broń Zima, a potem w rękawice Bianki i ulepszył je. Kiedy wyszedł z nich i odmienił się wszystko już działało poprawnie. * Szymon: Jak to działa Zim? * Zim: Włóż ręce do środka, są tam różne przyciski musisz znaleźć jeden z nich który przystosuje rozmiar do twoich rąk. * Szymon: Ok, mam. * Zim: Wyceluj w tamtą tarczę treningową i pociągnij za spust. * Szymon: Ok. Kiedy Szymon zrobił to co kazał mu Zim broń wystrzeliła i zniszczyła tarczę. * Szymon: Ale odjazd! * Zim: To nie wszystko, wciśnij kolejny przycisk. Szymon ponownie wykonał polecenie przez co jego blastery zsunęły mu się na ręce, a z nich wysunęły się energetyczne pazury. * Szymon: Niesamowite, dzięki Zim! * Zim: Możesz zrobić także coś co niedawno dodałem swoim Mechablastom, a mianowicie możesz zmienić je przyciskiem w bransolety przez co będziesz je miał zawsze przy sobie. * Szymon: A jak je z powrotem wysunąć? * Zim: Musisz skrzyżować ręce ze sobą tak aby się stykały, a one same się wysuną. Nie wymyśliłem im jeszcze nazwy, więc możesz sam ja wybrać. * Szymon: Nazwę je, Garrablasty. * Zim: A ty Bianka, poradzisz sobie? Rękawice reagują na twoje myśli i wytwarzają wtedy Elektro Sztylety. * Bianka: Ok. Dziewczyna stworzyła w rękach sztylety według instrukcji i rzuciła nimi prosto w sam środek drugiej tarczy. * Szymon: Niezłego masz cela. * Bianka: Dzięki. * Bart: Teraz tylko trening i możemy działać. Zaraz po tym poszli wspólnie na salę treningową, gdzie Zim uruchomił symulację walki i rozpoczął się trening. Z różnych miejsc pojawiali się przeciwnicy w których z łatwością trafiała sztyletami Bianka oraz Szymon ze swoich Garrablastów. Zim, Spiderman i Star-Lord też trenowali jednak Bart kazał im dać potrenować pozostałej dwójce która dopiero dostała broń. Po dłuższym czasie (może godzinie, dwóch) Hydren kazał wyłączyć symulację Zimowi i zwołał drużynę do siebie. * Zim: To jak Bart, masz już plan? * Bart: Ta. Jak już mówiłem, według moich obserwacji źródłem jego mocy jest jego hełm, więc kiedy zdejmiemy go z jego głowy, stanie się bezsilny i będziemy mogli z łatwością go pokonać. Wystarczy że Bianka, Zim i Szymon odwrócą uwagę Dimetraxa, a ja ściągnę mu jego hełm z zaskoczenia, po czym Parker i Quill unieruchomią naszego wroga. * Szymon: Ok. * Zim: No nie wiem ale w sumie to nie mamy nic do stracenia, więc wchodzę w to. * Bianka: Ja też. * Star-Lord: Ja też. * Spiderman: Ja też. * Bart: A ja nie. Wszyscy spojrzeli na kapitana. * Bart: Nie no żartowałem. Szkoda że nie widzieliście swoich min. * Zim: Ha ha, bardzo śmieszne Bart. * Bianka: Od kiedy ty używasz sarkazmu Zim? * Bart: Dobra, nieważne. Chodźmy lepiej spać, musimy jutro wcześnie zaatakować. * Szymon: Zmieścimy się tu wszyscy? * Bart: Statek jest dość spory ale pokoi starczy dla czterech osób. * Star-Lord: Ja mogę spać na kanapie. * Spiderman: A ja mogę zrobić sobie hamak z pajęczyny. * Bart: Więc ustalone. Dobranoc. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Obmyślenie planu walki z Dimetraxem * Dołączenie Szymona do drużyny Barta * Stworzenie Elektro Sztyletów i Garrablastów przez Zima * Trening drużyny Postacie * Bart Hydren * Bianka Fullmoon * Zim Grade * Szymon Adrienson * Peter Parker * Peter Quill Wrogowie * Dimetrax Kosmici * Snare-oh * Szybkołak * Jetray * Inferno * Upgrade Cytaty Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Bart 10